


Following Operation Chimera: DISEASED

by fivu



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Medical Themes, Violence, the OC is just a doctor dude :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivu/pseuds/fivu
Summary: DISEASED -An AU where Jager’s condition after Operation Chimera is just a little bit...Worse.





	1. Hospital Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> ** Enjoy! I hope you'll be eager for the next chapter titled "It Began with a Cough"!
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this'll take, but I have many ideas and plans for this story. ;)

**_Location: Paris, France._ **

**_Time: 8:22 AM._ **

 

As he peered at his watch, Fuze inhaled a deep breath, letting out a sigh as he tried to scoot into a more comfortable position on the stiff bed-side chair. Cringing, he ran his hands over his lower back muscles. He was _definitely_ regretting his refusal of a proper bed.

_Eliza was right, as always._

He rubbed his hands together, his fingers cold in the calm hospital air. Although, the air in a hospital could rarely be dubbed _calm._ To Fuze, there was always a dark cloud hanging above places like hospitals. A place for hope and healing, but also a place for pain and doubt. It somehow felt all too familiar, and he didn’t much like that fact. However, as he looked over at the face of his loved one, a sudden calm came over him, quelling his rambling thoughts.

The previous few days had been… _eventful_ for Rainbow. Fuze didn’t really know a better way to describe it. How else would he describe the event of an old Soviet-made module filled with a toxic biohazard falling from space and infecting an entire city in New Mexico, creating thousands of zombie-like aggressive infected humans?

Six didn’t tell all of Rainbow about the incident. It was deemed not a terrorist threat in the end, so most of the operators weren’t called into active duty. However, everyone was aware of it, and in a tight-knit group like Rainbow, word got around _fast_ . Though, the Spetsnaz had Tachanka to fill them in on what little he knew about the situation before he left. But Fuze knew what was going on even before that. With Jäger being his partner, or more clearly, his _boyfriend_ , he knew exactly what was happening the moment Ash was called to the scene.

Jäger was one of the first responders after the FBI arrived. He was used for his piloting skills to extract the operators on the field. However, during his flight into enemy territory, his helicopter took a hit, and he was stranded, injured inside a hive of bloodthirsty monsters. He was lucky to be retrieved by the other members of Rainbow after the crash. Fuze clenched his jaw.

_He’s lucky to be alive right now._

_I should’ve been there to help him._

Fuze shook the thoughts away, trying to keep from mentally kicking himself again. It was hard enough getting himself to stop doing it on the flight to Paris. He looked over at Jäger, who was still asleep next to him, and sighed. His face seemed peaceful, but his skin was still too pale and colorless to have Fuze fully settle. He brushed his fingers against Jager’s hand longingly, but pulled his hand back and turned his head away.

After a while, he let his thoughts fall quiet as he felt himself beginning to doze off again. He had been sitting, thinking to himself for at least an hour. Though, he was too lazy to check his watch for accuracy. He closed his eyes and began to feel his muscles relax, falling asleep to the sound of the quiet, rhythmic breathing of his lover.

However, something suddenly pulled at his attention. A break in the pattern. An abnormality in the rhythm.

Fuze snapped awake, sitting up and turning to look at Jäger, who was slowly beginning to stir as he drew in deep breaths, his face now a frown. Fuze watched him silently, his eyes flicking between his face and the sensor that was monitoring his vitals. After a few moments and heavy sighs, Jäger opened his eyes and slowly looked around the room. His gaze met Fuze’s, and they stared at each other for a moment. Jager’s face softened into a smile. Fuze’s heart melted.

“meine Liebe,” Jäger said, his voice quiet. “I knew I’d find you. I just had to look for a little while.” Fuze instinctively grabbed his hand and held it tight. Jäger squeezed back, but his grip was weak.

“You don’t need to look for me,” Fuze replied. “I’m here. Ich bin mit Dir hier.” Jäger chuckled at him.

“I see you’ve been working on your German.”

“Yes, I think I’m becoming quite fluent.”

“Oh, are you now?”

Fuze nodded, giving Jäger a smile. Jäger squeezed Fuze’s hand again playfully, gazing at him with tired but loving eyes. His smile faded after a moment.

“How long have I been out?” Jäger asked.

“Not yet twenty-four hours.” Fuze responded, his voice lowering into a slightly more somber tone. “You were airlifted to Paris. I came as soon as I heard.” Jager’s face fell into a pained expression.

“Please don’t tell me you’re beating yourself up about not being there.” He said. Fuze’s silence spoke magnitudes. “No. No, don’t do that. I _won’t_ allow you to.” When Fuze’s eyes broke away and he stayed silent, Jäger attempted to sit up. However, a sharp pain sliced through his lower abdomen. He inhaled sharply and his breath hitched in his throat, which made Fuze spring up and hold him back down on the bed. Fuze’s eyes were now wide and worried as Jäger settled back down dejectedly.

“Be _careful…_ ” Fuze pleaded. Jäger sighed, frowning at him.

“I won’t let you blame yourself.” He said sternly. “It was _my_ mistake. Not yours.” Jäger paused, glaring at Fuze. “Okay? Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” Fuze said softly. “I hear you.” Jäger sighed, letting his head fall back on his pillow.

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. It Began With a Cough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smaller chapter before i get into the longer, more painful chapters! Featuring some more wholesome jägerfuze before i ruin their happiness. im sorry but im also not sorry.

**Time:** 6:59 PM.

 

_ Things would get worse before they were better. _ At least, that’s what Fuze had been told in the past, but the past two days had felt very long and  _ incredibly _ boring.

 

Jäger had gotten many visitors during this time. They were a mixed bag. Some of them were people Fuze knew, like the entirety of the GSG 9 squad, but most were complete strangers to him. Jäger seemed happy about the company, though, so that eased Fuze’s mind. As long as he was on the mend and still in a good place mentally.

 

However, Fuze had noticed small changes in Jäger’s behavior. It was subtle, but he noticed. The way Jager’s confidence seemed to deflate ever so slightly when his pilot buddies came to visit. The fleeting moments when his eyes seemed to flicker downwards and avoid eye contact whenever IQ or Blitz asked him if he was okay, and the fake smiles he gave them when they seemed unhappy with the response. Fuze could see through it all, and it was because he had fine-tuned himself to Jäger’s personality and quirks. He didn’t consider himself good with people, but he could read Jäger like a book, and what he was reading currently was unsettling.

 

Even so, Fuze found himself unable to confront Jäger about it. He didn’t  _ want _ to. The man had already gone through enough, so why make it worse? 

 

_ I often seem to make it worse. _

 

Fuze had drifted in and out of the hospital room, making an effort to make it seem like he wasn’t there all the time, since he would _ prefer  _ to keep his relationship with Jäger on the down-low. He hoped his efforts weren’t wasted.

 

The food selection in the hospital wasn’t very diverse, and it was  _ horribly _ bland. Though, one of the positives about being a trained soldier was that you weren’t a picky eater. After an unsatisfying meal, Fuze made his way back up to the hospital room. His stomach still felt empty, but recently his appetite had begun to slow.

 

He walked through the open door, closing it as he entered. Jäger looked up at him, flashing a smile. 

 

“I told you it sucks,” He said, watching as Fuze walked around the bed and to the chair that had basically become his bed.

 

“The food?” Fuze responded, crossing his arms over his chest, “Yes, it does. I don’t think I will be eating there again.”

 

“It was hard enough convincing you to eat anything in the first place. When I get out of here, we’re going to have a barbecue, and I’m making you try ten different kinds of meat.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

 

“You’ll love it, I guarantee,” A small smile formed on Jäger’s face as his eyes peer out the window, his mind seeming to wander. Fuze stared at him, eyes tracing every feature on his face. The way the evening sun bounced off his cheeks and lights up his eyes warms Fuze’s heart and his muscles begin to relax. Jäger finally notices his stare and turns to meet his gaze. After a second, he chuckles. 

 

“What?” Asked Fuze, genuinely confused. Jäger shrugged.

 

“I like it when you do that.”

 

“Do… What?”

 

Jäger made a vague gesture at Fuze’s body.  _ “That.  _ When you look at me as if it’s the  last time you’re going to see me.” Fuze furrowed his brow, still confused, which elicits more laughs from Jäger.

 

Suddenly, his laughs turn into hacking coughs. Caught off guard, Fuze leaned forward and instinctively placed a hand on Jäger’s back. After a moment, Jäger dissolved back into silence, his expression pained.

 

_ “Ow,” _ He said, placing his hand to his chest. Fuze got to his feet and moved over to the cabinets above the faucet. He grabbed a cup and poured some water into it, then went back to Jäger and held it out to him. Jäger takes it gently in his hands. “ Danke, meine Liebe.” 

 

Fuze watched him carefully as he drank from the cup. He took the cup from J äger when he finished, putting it aside. 

 

“You should go sleep in a  _ real  _ bed, Shuhrat,” Jäger said, “I’ll be fine here.” Fuze hesitates.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

 

“Yes. Now go, get some sleep. It’s early and you can catch up on what you’ve missed. You’ve got dark circles underneath your eyes and it’s making you look scarier than normal.”

 

“...If you say so.” Fuze stands to leave. “I will be back in the morning.” 

 

“You  _ better. _ ” 

 

Fuze leaned forward and places a kiss on top of Jäger’s head, his hand rubbing Jäger’s arm. Then, he makes for the door and closes it gently behind him. As he leaves, he hears Jäger stifling another coughing fit. 

 

He hopes that it’ll pass in time. It’s the only thing he  _ can  _ do at the moment, and that fact truly makes him angry.

 

_ I hate feeling powerless. _


End file.
